Mesa
Yes I am aware there is another Mesa shhh OC for the place Basically a genetically modified SandWing/Dragonbite viper/Red uromastyx hybrid The red uromastyx is also called the dab lizard so Mesa is confirmed dab King This creature belongs to Seaviper. Coding credit goes to Bermuda. Do not view or tamper with this file without permission. :RECORDING 01: :Where am I? :NOTE 01: Subject is asking too much irrelevant questions. Punishment is required P H E N O T Y P E Project 4156 is one of the more...unique outcomes. He was mainly based around desert-living creatures, like the Uromastyx Acanthinura (Red Uromastyx) and the Draconem Viperidae (Dragonbite Viper). As a result, Project 4156 is more suited to live in desert environments. Project 4156's main scale color is a brown-black mix with deep orange markings all over, except on the tail spikes. All of this came from the Uromastyx DNA that was given. He has a snake-shaped head as a result of the viper DNA, as well as two long, protruding fangs. A few other teeth show was well even when his mouth is closed due to the Crocodile DNA that was added for him to cope more with water. He also has small brown horns and a sail from the SandWing DNA, and note the sail does end when the spikes start. The spikes are a slightly lighter color than his primary scale color, but not as light as his secondary scale color. He has shortish arms and wings, but still capable of flight. His wing membranes and secondary scale color is a light dusty-brown color, matching the color scheme of his primary scale color tones. An error had occurred when adding in different DNA, and Project 4156 grew no legs. He walks around by dragging his lower body, and when sprinting, he opens his wings slightly, letting the air catch them as he runs, lifting up his tail like he were in flight. We believe also when injecting animus magic it changed the genotype for his eyes, making them a shocking emerald green in contrast to the more brown tones of his scales. His eyes also glow, and multiple guards have reported seeing green eyes watching them sometimes from his cell at night. Project 4156 has more of a "heavy" build, with strong tail spikes and a shortlist tail, and strong bones. It does take some effort for him to take off, and he may even regurgitate some of his food to make him lighter when trying to take off. He usually eats it later if he doesn't get food. :RECORDING 02: :Ever since I was born, the scientists have been avoiding me and keeping their distance, especially now that I'm older. Cowards. :NOTE 02: Subject has been growing more hostile towards us. Special treatment must be done to ensure total loyalty. T E M P E R A M E N T WIP :RECORDING 03: :Why don't I have back legs like all the scientists? They keep on whispering about me, what did they do to my legs?! :NOTE 03: Subject is growing more aggressive. Keeps asking questions about why it has no back legs. Do not answer this. H I S T O R Y WIP :RECORDING 04: :Do you ever have that feeling of being watched? I feel like I'm always being watched, even when there are no scientists nearby, especially in my cage. What are they doing?! :NOTE 04: Subject has grown unnerved by being in its own confinement. Has it discovered the hidden cameras in the walls? C A P A B I L I T I E S WIP :RECORDING 05: :Today I was tested to see what I can do. They seemed unimpressed when I couldn't breathe what they call "fire", but seemed delighted after running "tests" on the stuff that comes from my two large teeth. They made no attempt of being silent when whispering, and apparently it's called "venom" and it's super deadly. I can use this to my advantage. :NOTE 05: Subject appears to be incapable of breathing fire, much to our disappointment. However, subject shows positive signs of highly dangerous venom-not as high as we liked-but still good enough. Subject is... impressed by this? That is worrisome. I N T E R A C T I O N S 1212 - WIP 1538 - WIP Asterisk - WIP Ravage - WIP Skylarian - WIP Savage - WIP 6027 - WIP 8711 - WIP :RECORDING 06: :I decided to test out my venom on a scientist who got too close. Too bad he dodged out of the way. :NOTE 06: Subject tried to attack one of our scientists today. Serious punishment should be enacted. F I L E S |-| DATA FILE= The information in the following tabs is classified. Do not view without proper clearance. |-| DNA Summary= PROJECT: 4156 NOTES Tribal Donors: SandWing Other Donors: Red Uromastyx, Dragonbite Viper, Crocodile Summary WIP This might work eheh |-| Anatomy= Scales and Spikes WIP Muscular/Skeletal WIP WIP Digestive Wip Immune WIP Respiratory Wip Circulatory WIP Extra Notes WIP |-| Status= Physical Status WIP Growth Chart Time Note Time 1 entry here '-scientist name here' Time 2 entry here '-scientist name here' Wip "Power" Advancement WIP Sparring Data WIP :RECORDING 07: :I need to practice using my venom and my attacks. Those scientists will be sorry for taking my back legs! :NOTE 07: Subject is acting…odd. He has been lunging, hissing, snapping, and slashing at nothing in his cell. Perhaps Project 4156 should be terminated for the safety of the facility. T R I V I A WIP :RECORDING 08: :I'm ready. Now all I need to do is wait. :NOTE 08: Subject has gone eerily quiet after a few days of its…behavior. Has our punishments finally taken effect? G A L L E R Y MesaFull.jpeg|Project 4156 by Seaviper :RECORDING 09: :I'm free. :NOTE 09: A dead guard was found this morning in front of his confinement, long dead from dragonbite viper venom. We checked his confinement only to find it empty. I N C L U D E D _ I N WIP Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Disabled Characters Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters